


A Stormtrooper's Career

by Spacewhalewriting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Sex eventually, Stormtrooper Culture, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is awkward for everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacewhalewriting/pseuds/Spacewhalewriting
Summary: TLDR: Everyone's paranoid, everyone's a villain, everyone's awkward





	1. Chapter 1

_Bracca!_

GL-2577 woke in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming of a woman’s voice, that same woman’s voice calling the same name. It belonged to her, somehow, though she did not remember the child that it had belonged to.

The lights flickered on in the barracks, signaling the next shift of troopers to wake and there was a collective noise of sudden movement. In space there was neither night nor day, merely a cycle of ever wakeful stormtroopers and officers. As one shift looked forward to their scheduled sleep period, another woke to replace them. The Supremacy was GL-2577’s first large cruiser assignment; it seemed that time did not exist here, days stretching endlessly without number. Space, to her, was the perfect emptiness, sanitary and gleaming, monochromatic and precise. She unbraided her dark hair, mussed from sleep, and braided it once more into order; she forwent her usual white gear in favor of her starched grey officer’s uniform, and marched, black booted, to breakfast. Always on time, always prepared. Academy trained and battled hardened, she was the elite amongst her comrades. Tireless and ruthless, she had risen quickly through the ranks since her days in the academy, and she was the perfect soldier.

Except that she was not. Sleep and times like meals were the very few moments when the troops were allowed to remove their helmets, placing them on the tables for easy reaching; all around her was a myriad of faces all too human. Dark rings under her eyes told the story of her restless sleep; they were neither dark nor light eyes, a honeyed in between that could have almost been soft had steel not been required of them. Her jawline was straight and firm, lips straight and unsmiling. As much as she preferred the Supremacy to planetside duty, this was a new assignment with a new squadron, and she would not undermine her new position as a lieutenant by making the troops think she could be joked with. Compared to others it was a cushy assignment and exactly what she had been striving for and nothing was going to mess it up. As an officer she was the hand of Supreme Leader Snoke, but it had taken her no small amount of intelligence to get her where she was so young; she knew who she really worked for. General Hux was also not a subtle man, and nor were his methods. She had not been expressly commanded to report on Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice, but it was clear that General Hux did not appreciate the instability of his grip on second in command with this newcomer in play. The official word on her squadron was that it was the apprentice’s to command, but it felt too generous of a gift for a man of General Hux’s temperament. Not when this apprentice had knights to command. No, Hux had other intentions. This apprentice had yet to arrive on The Supremacy; GL-2577 did not know what to think of him or how her position could be compromised by taking it. Or how to work this feud to her favor. She had not worked her way this far to escape becoming energy canon fodder only to be collateral damage between two powers greater than her. If she could work the situation to her advantage she would.

She finished breakfast in silence, making sure that each one of her troops was polished and in line for his ship’s arrival. Her squadron was not the only one present, nor was she the only officer, but it was a small affair. Hux was not there, but Captain Phasma was. Captain Phasma was all that GL-2577 wished to achieve. Within the next few years. She was tough impenetrable and cold, but she still had her boots on the ground, and that was not GL-2577’s ultimate destination. Still, she had nothing but respect for Captain Phasma as her superior officer and as a soldier.

The ship was not on time. When it arrived GL-2577 did not shift a muscle except for the one that twitched in her jaw as the jets whined into silence, the hiss of the door’s seal gasping for the air inside the hangar. Troops marched out ahead, but it was the impossibly tall cloaked figure that she fixated on. This tall creature that came swirling from the gasses of the ship, he was what? A fallen Jedi, she had heard. She had heard some things about his temper as well, but nothing beyond a rumor, a passing whisper. Whispers that made her uneasy about her position on this ship, taking it as possibly the next brutal challenge to her leadership. But one that she would survive like all the others. He swept through them like a cat, and as he approached she clicked her heels smartly, nodding in place of a full salute.

“Sir! For your inspection. I am your lieutenant, and these are the troops at your personal disposal here on the Supremacy.”

He halted his pace in front of her but did not fully turn; Despite the full helmet mask he wore she could tell that she was indeed being inspected so she kept her eyes front and dead center. When he spoke it was a rumbling, mechanical rasp befitting his reputation.

“You can tell General Hux that a personal guard won’t be necessary while I’m aboard.” He said. It was the grate of a broken monster. She inclined her head in an obedient nod once more, knowing that this message was to be her first report to the general. “I wish to retire. Show me to my quarters.”

It was waking hours for her and those under her command, but his last station had been planetside so she assumed even the Supreme Leader’s apprentice needed to sleep. She motioned for her troops to move out and the clomp of boots headed in the opposite direction that she took him.

“Follow me.”

As they walked, she all starched lines and he flowing cloak, their boots the only similarity- black and heavy- she wondered how much of rumor was true. Was he truly a ruthless enforcer of the Supreme Leader’s will, a right hand attack dog who could sense your every thought, smell your every lie and worm out your sins using the force? Was he scarred under that mask? Was it a face that inspired fear as his voice was so clearly meant to do? His quarters were deep and quiet, dark. She suspected that one of the many sleekly outfitted doors was not a cabinet and actually an en suite fresher; the higher officer’s quarters came with them. Water, even, not sonic. She had halted at the door and meant to await his order to leave, expecting it to follow quickly, but as her eyes slid from that inner door to her momentary charge, she assumed that she was no longer welcome as he had begun to remove his mask. Curiosity dragged her feet a microsecond more than they should have and she was caught staring for what had unfolded was entirely unexpected.

He was a young man- not much from her own age- with a head of rich, dark curls and a long, sorrowful face peppered as if by accident with moles that made him look even younger. He contemplated the mask for a moment as if expecting privacy now that he was secluded, forgetting the nameless lieutenant that he cared nothing for. His eyes simmered in the half light, _so_ dark, so unfathomable. And when he opened those unexpected lips, the sound that came out was so low, so soft, that it almost lost its command to her.

“Leave.”

Promptly, she did, her stomach quivering. This was the famed and feared apprentice? Exactly what was this man?


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Bracca is a nervous nelly

“You make it sound as if you are giving up based on a single interaction. I expected more backbone, from your recommendations.” Said General Hux, his lip curling. His pallid face glowed almost yellow in the dim light of the panels around them. Forever sour, forever proud. GL-2577’s back, if possible, stiffened more.

“That was not the intended theme of my report.” Her report had been far too short to get much out of it, regardless.

“It was what I heard. I will not tolerate weakness among my command; if you cannot find it in yourself to carry out simple commands, I will find someone who will.” As he had found the undercurrent to her report, there was an undercurrent to his voice that told her all that she needed to know. He was challenging her, and she would rise to it.

“Yes, General Hux, sir.” She affirmed. “Permission to speak?”

“Granted.”

“Perhaps, sir, something more subtle would be more acceptable to all parties. My squadron of course at your command, but a daily attache rather than a full bodyguard suite might be less….” She halted before her boldness could get ahead of her. He thought for a moment and then assented, dismissing her with a neatly gloved hand.

“That is acceptable as long as you operate within the parameters of your original assignment. I do not need to tell you what happens if you do not. Dismissed.”

She grit her teeth and bowed stiffly before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

________________________________

Endless waking hours; it felt like she slept little any more, and when she did she was haunted with the same dreams again and again. Lines etched themselves underneath her eyes, permanently wakeful. On top of that, there was an electricity around her charge that kept her on her toes. Waiting for him to step out of line and hoping that it might be soon so this could be over. Having to put the man down wasn’t outside GL-2577’s realm of thought; with as much as General Hux hated him she would likely be rewarded. But she herself did not know how she felt about Kylo.

She was the perfect soldier. Except that she was not. When he appeared to be looking at her, she felt stripped bare. She had never had any knowledge of the force other than passing rumors but she felt that they must be true, that he could read your thoughts. Over the years she had buried every microgram of fear and doubt, every inclination towards anything that had not been beaten into her with her training. And yet worms of both had begun to grow in her heart; every thought that could be considered treasonous or traitorous felt as if it were under a microscope, burning into her. He knows. He knows. She hated him for it, she hated that he might know her every filthy, traitorous secret, that she was not the perfect unquestioning tool of the First Order.

Sometimes she fantasized about simply turning her blaster on him and killing him and how it would prove to General Hux where her loyalties lied. How it might finally prove to herself where they lied. But they remained fantasies. She knew that the death of one more enemy would not fulfill that desire, not when the blood of hundreds on her hands did nothing to allay her fears. She had not been a very willing cadet; an intelligent one, but unwilling to dirty her hands. Until one day after a good beating she realized the only way out was up, and to get up, the dues to be paid were paid in blood. She had molded herself into the most ruthless, unquestioning storm trooper she could possibly be, blinding herself to the atrocities she committed in the name of the First Order; and she was rewarded. Slowly bit by bit she clawed her way up the ranks by nothing but her fingernails and an iron will. And now this man with a mask threatened it all. She would not go to reconditioning.

She would die before having to start all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Sexual tension in the form of murderous impulses

GL-2577 was not to follow Kylo-Ren into conclave with Supreme Leader Snoke so she waited outside, her attention relaxed and thoughts elsewhere. He often met with the Supreme Leader for hours at a time, so it was a surprise when it was only minutes later when the door opened and he came sweeping out. She sprang to attention and followed- She was by no means a short woman, but Kylo Ren’s stride outmatched hers enough to keep her jogging. There was a purposeful anger in his steps and before long they had rounded the corner to the turbolift, the breath through his mask’s respirator thick with menace. The prospect of being in an enclosed space with the man did not exactly please GL-2577, but all the same she followed him into the turbolift, stepping in to fit neatly beside him and a little behind. Resting as the turbolift began to move, Kylo’s breathing did not slow. 

He ignited his saber and struck the door in front of him, scoring the metal deeply with blazing marks. GL-2577 had flattened herself against the back wall to avoid the red saber’s burning blade, but the lift lurched and they stumbled into eachother, the lightsaber knocked from Kylo’s grip. He pushed her away from him- and she pushed back, reaching for her blaster. He got there at the same time and for a moment it was a wrestling match until her blaster too went clattering to the floor. He shoulder checked her, hard, but used no physical force to pin her to the wall of the lift, his gloved hand outstretched and in a pincer grip in the air beyond her throat. Something invisible held her there, crushing her throat as if those fingers were really around her neck. She clutched at her throat out of instinct, that deep seated need for air, but the eyes that gazed out at him were glassy. _What can you do to me that Hux can’t?_

“Go- eck!….ahead.” she croaked. For a suffocating moment he held her there and she could imagine his eyes inside the mask burning into her, the hiss of his respirator finally beginning to slow.

“Is your desire to die why you took on this assignment?” He asked dismissively and quite honestly she did not know. Miraculously, he released her. She fell to the floor, gasping and rubbing at her throat as if there had been a hand there. He did not bend to retrieve his lightsaber, instead it sprang into his hand as if it was a part of him and he replaced it at his belt.

“Don’t do me any favors.” It came out half a hiss, her throat aching. She didn’t know how she was alive and she suddenly she didn’t know if she cared either way. How was this not just another day aboard The Supremacy? When did she not feel like she was toeing the line between loyalty and death? “I’m not scared of you.”

“You should be.” He rumbled. Somehow, out of his grip, she wasn’t.

“Threats can move soldiers, but they’re not going to move this lift. Let me look.” The more she talked the more she couldn’t believe he wasn’t making her dead, and the more she somewhat crazily wondered if she could push him into it. Boldly, she kicked her blaster aside as she brushed past him to inspect the damaged control panel. Making such a show of being confidently weaponless felt like daring him to complete the job he had started out of anger and somehow that…was a _rush_.

She inspected the burnt elements and discovered that while the door to the lift had taken the brunt of the damage, the controls could be bypassed. Hopefully. She was used to silence between them, after all he was a superior, but the silence in the confined space left her with questions. Did she want to die? Dying in the field was always a danger, but as a highly trained stormtrooper, the pride of the First Order, it would simply not do to die at the hands of some rebel armed with sticks and rocks. After assessing the situation and poking through the fried machinery, she almost absent mindedly took a multitool out of her pocket and used it to strip a wire, connecting it with another and being rewarded with the lift lurching downwards once more. It was pressing her luck, but her self control had been lost with her blaster; inside this small room together they had both witnessed eachother’s loss of control and now it was a secret between them.

“I suppose you learned a lesson today about damaging ship equipment.” She said. His voice grated through the mask in immediate response.

“I can pick up where I left off, strangling you, if you feel like it.”

Picking up her blaster, she reholstered it and adjusted her uniform and hair, smoothing herself back into immaculate shape as she took her expected spot to the side and a little behind him. Business as usual on the Supremacy. And maybe she did feel a little like dying. After all, she was the perfect soldier, and wasn’t that what they did?

_________________________________________________

The desire to kill Kylo Ren did not ease, but it became something of a game to her when she had the free time to think. That perpetual question of why she wasn’t dead already and what that said contrary to his infamous reputation circled round and round her mind. Late at night she wondered how hard it would be to push him into another tantrum, and if this time he would really end it. It wasn’t until the dream that she realized what this obsession could be called.

In it she had been in the hallway outside his quarters as she would be at the start of every day until he required her, but the way that time passed in flickers gave away that she was dreaming. She found herself putting a hand on the door; it looked detached somehow, as if she weren’t in control of it. The dream flickered just as the door slid open and she almost jumped out of the way for Kylo- he had been standing there in the entrance but he didn’t move. Just stood there, maskless. Young. Confused? He reached for her and she could not stop him as invisible hands pulled her close and to his eye level, her feet dangling from the floor. She could hardly breathe, each lungful a struggle. As she melted helplessly into this grip he shared what little breath she could take, their lips hovering a millimeter from touching. His eyes drilled into hers questioningly before traveling down to her lips and she did not protest when his crushed against hers. As the last of her air began to disappear she felt like she was dissolving, euphoria exploding inside her and tingling all the way down to her fingers and toes.

She awoke once more with a start and found herself alone. Since receiving this assignment she had been moved into smaller quarters with only one roommate, who seemed to be missing at that moment. With the amount of night disturbances she’d had over the last few weeks it was just as well, or else rumors might start circulating as to why the lieutenant couldn’t sleep the night. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair and found that her bangs were sweaty. She ran the fresh dream over in her mind again so she wouldn’t lose it, trying to relive that delicious intoxication- then, remembering who it had featured, immediately tried to stop, but it wouldn’t, looping again and again through her mind in an endless circle of pleasure unlike she’d experienced before. She’d had dreams, of course, but none of them had felt so real, nevermind had featured a superior. It was unthinkable. And yet, given no permission, her mind had rendered the encounter in loving detail right down to the starscape of freckles so prominently featured on his face. _This is insane._ She thought. _You’re fixated on him because he’s holding you back. An irritation, not a…._

She didn’t know what you’d call that. Physical encounters between troopers was officially banned, and adhering strictly to the rules is how she had gotten that far. For a moment she wondered if a kiss would ever feel as good as it had in her dream, but when she realized that she was absent mindedly running her fingers along her lips, she yanked her hand away.

If anything, this she give her more reason to hate him. Something settled in the pit of her stomach, fluttering the same way that it had the day she’d seen him take off his mask; surely this was uncertainty, a sense of danger that could not be resolved until her assignment was over. After all, the only way two people could keep a secret was if one of them was dead.


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Guess who has stormtrooper armor and just got laid?  
> NSFW chapter, soft non-con warning

Kylo saw her face every day, that serious, straight mouthed, razor jawed face, but it wasn’t until the first dream that he saw what she really was. It wasn’t until he pulled her in and kissed those lips that he knew the fire inside this soldier made of ice. Every day she did not speak until spoken to, her straightlaced spine never relaxed, her boots and weapon polished until they reflected their environment. But in the dream the moment he had released her, she pushed back, kissing him until he could feel the heat of her fever. The fact that he knew exactly what he was doing and did it without letting the dream guide him told him that it was no ordinary dream. It was her dream and he was lucid within it. When he woke it was not without regrets- he wouldn’t have kissed an officer in the waking world, but there was something freeing about dreams that had made him comfortable enough do it. Besides, she would never know he had been and gone. It was just a dream.

What did bother him, however, was how he had gotten there in the first place. He certainly hadn’t felt anything for this spy of Hux’s, what an obvious spy she was, but something had sucked him into her subconscious. His lips twitched smugly under his mask, safe enough to smile when no one else would know. The only logical explanation was that she had done it- whether she was aware of that power or not. Force sensitives were no longer sought out at birth by the Jedi council, for the Jedi council was no more- there were mystics, leftover believers, but the Jedi themselves were extinct. Besides, the First Order seemed to have gotten there first.

He remembered her boldness, the defiance in the eyes of a perfect soldier. The strength of the call into her mind had been nothing he’d seen before...not that he had resisted. In fact, he supposed that if it were that easy...

______________________

GL-2577 was sweating in her armor. She’d never really thought about it, but she supposed now that of course Kylo Ren was tough when he was wearing a mask. You could do anything from behind a mask. And she was about to. Off duty hours were rare on this assignment- after all you couldn’t let the Snoke’s golden boy out of your sight when you were working for Hux, but finally she had time that wasn’t filled with eating, sleeping, or guarding Ren. The Supremacy was in orbit around Coruscant and it was her time and she was going to use it. She didn’t want to be recognized so she had gone down to the surface in her old stormtrooper’s armor; using it for non-official purposes was technically forbidden, but so were encounters between officers. But a random encounter seemed safer than not. And due to regular health inspections, troopers were guaranteed to be clean.

_We won’t take our helmets off. Nobody will be the wiser, not even us._

The possibility of accidentally encountering someone under her command was possible, but it was a foolproof plan regardless. No names, no faces. You couldn’t tell if a trooper was a man or a woman under the armor, but by make, males out numbered females five to one so it was a safe enough risk. Currently she was hanging out in what she felt was a very non-regulation pose in the entrance to a back hallway inside one of the many seedy ground floor clubs of Coruscant. At least, she hoped it said “casual and ready for some non-regulation activities”, but she had never done anything casual, nor non-regulation in her life. Regardless, she had scoped the club from the bar and this seemed to be a spot that couples (or throuples) seemed to meet and disappear from. She guessed it was a first come first served kind of thing, so after watching several couples disappear into the dark, she had come to stand against the wall and wait.

So she was sweating in her armor. Out of the haze of her own thoughts she saw her; a Twi’lek who seemed to be making a beeline for her. GL-2577’s pulse spiked nervously when she got close, putting her hand on her white armored chest. Quickly, GL-2577 shook her head.

“No, but thanks.” She said. The Twi’lek seemed a little offended for a moment before moving on. GL-2577 tried to appear to be relaxed again. A trooper passed and she stiffened, but his helmet was removed and he did not approach, though they exchanged glances. He was handsome, with a crooked jaw and dark eyes. Somehow she was disappointed by his regulation short cut. When she imagined running her fingers through someone’s hair in the throes of passion, she envisioned it thick and luxurious.

____________________________________

Kylo had woken that morning not knowing what day it was, it was not until he had used the fresher, dressed for the morning, and emerged from his quarters that he saw a pair of troopers flanking his door instead of his officer waiting.

“What are your designations?” He asked. He received them quickly, not recognizing either of them. “Where’s my Lieutenant Commander?”

“It’s the Lieutenant Commander’s shore leave, Sir.” Came the answer, promptly. It was on your calendar hung in the air but was not said. No one dared.

“I see.” Kylo said. “You are dismissed.” They hesitated only a moment before heading in opposite directions, then one catching up with the other, their footsteps syncing in an attempt at order. Kylo went to the nearest computer and used his clearance to openly track her movements. Funny, according to surveillance, she had left her quarters in her old trooper armor. He couldn’t imagine why the upright Lieutenant Commander might do such a thing. He followed her path on camera all the way to the docks, watching her board a transport, which according to it’s ID number, was going to the surface. He huffed through his mask. It came out a growl.

_____________________

He was beginning to imagine why GL-2577 was here in her trooper armor. Kylo was no expert but he believed he was at a popular hook up spot for troops stationed on the surface or on shore leave as the Lieutenant Commander was. He watched her circle the club like a hawk, learning, absorbing the environment around. The way she moved told him that she was not on familiar ground. He watched her finally, cautiously, approach what seemed to be the magic spot. It wasn’t long before she was approached by a sinuous blue twi’lek, the kind of woman any man in the club would be glad to go to bed with. She was rebuffed with a shake of the trooper’s head.

“You.” He said, reaching out and grabbing a single stormtrooper by the collar- they recognized him immediately because they did not fight back, instead stammering, but they couldn’t refuse. He pulled them into the doorway he’d been lurking in. “Give me your armor.”

__________________

It felt like forever before GL-2477 was approached by who she was looking for. She didn’t want to speak, simply nodding in response to the silent proposition. They were taller than she was, which felt like a good sign. It occurred to her that she didn’t know where they were going, following him blindly down the corridor dimly lit with neon red. They reached a door but it was dark outside too, him leading her into an alley and the door shutting behind them. Smoothly, he turned to her and took her hand- something no one had ever done- and pulled her to him, pinning her between him and the duracrete wall. Her first reaction to being grabbed was to fight, but she managed to stop herself, halting halfway with her hands gripping his shoulders but not pushing or pulling. It occurred to her too late that she didn’t know how this was going to go. It was crackly through his helmet mic, but to her surprise and embarrassment, he unmistakably laughed.

“Relax.” He said. She tried to but it wasn’t in her job description. He spun her around and somewhat forcefully pinned her chest to the wall and pulled her hips into his with the other hand, leaning so close their helmets clacked. “Here. You don’t have to look at me.” He said. She answered with a noise that she was grateful her helmet translated into mostly static. Much again to her surprise this offer- and that it was almost more of a command- had made her involuntarily quiver, deep in her core. She groped for a smartass comment but couldn’t think of one, focusing instead on how his ungloved hand was slipping under her utility belt and the bodyglove under her blast armor. Trooper armor looked infallible but if you had been wearing it most of your life it made easy sense. His fingers searched lower, finding what they were looking for- she gasped, going up on tiptoes for a second. He did not abate, instead massaging with an unexpected gentleness. GL-2577’s helmet bumped against the wall, head bowed and breath beginning to come thick. Her fingerpads rasped against the duracrete. They did this in silence and she was grateful for it.

Finally, she could withstand the teasing no longer, feeling herself growing uncomfortably wet. Fumbling for her belt buckle, she unsnapped it and cupped his hand in hers, guiding his fingers lower and lower until they dipped into her, tasting her wetness together. When they circled her opening she bit her lip inside her helmet, stifling a moan when his fingers penetrated her. They were long and strong, delving inside her as if searching for something deep at her core. Her fist clenched against the duracrete, almost pounding it in her effort not to let the gasps through. She could just barely control her breathing, but she could not control the quiver of her legs. His other hand had not been idle, cupping and massaging her ass under her bodyglove. Now it slid back up and hooked the waistband, pulling it down and grinding against her bare ass. This she met with a growl of arousal, another low burst of static through her helmet. With him towering over her like this, she noticed something through her lusty haze. He rubbed against her entrance and she almost lost her thought but it came back.

 _Isn’t he a little_ too _tall to be a st-_

He had tried to fit in all at once, shoving her hard into the wall and causing her to gasp and grit her teeth against the intrusion.

“Easy!” She gritted, head thrown back and fists on the wall. He didn’t answer, withdrawing and trying again with a stroke that took her breath away. When it came back, she melted into the wall, letting him fuck her without regard. Panting outright now, she lifted her helmet just enough to free her lips- now he could hear her desperate gasps and stifled groans, but it was stifling inside. She was by no means a short woman but she struggled to stay on tiptoe as he pounded her, one hand now gripping her hips, the other pressing her into the wall. He seemed determined to milk the noise from her and she gave in reluctantly but involuntarily. her voice cracked and hoarse as if she’d been screaming her pleasure until finally she did.

“FUUUCK.”


End file.
